theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Careful or Careless
This is Episode Fanfiction Careful or Careless Well, here's my 7th fanfic. One of the issues I always had with The Loud House was that I always found Lori to be a very bossy and disrespectful character most of the time, hence why she's easily my least favorite sister. Well, I decided to take that negative feedback into mind and design a story where Lori's behavior ends up hurting someone she loves. WARNING: This story has a VERY dark tone behind it, and contains scenes with blood. Hope you like it! t was a quiet weekend at the Loud House, and everyone was doing their own usual thing. Lincoln was in his room on his bed reading comic books. Lincoln: (to the viewer) Normally, Saturdays are usually very fun days. But today, there's not really much to do. I WAS supposed to watch the finale of my favorite TV show, but Lori always takes up that time because since she thinks she's the oldest, she's the boss around here. And let me tell you, I love Lori, I love all of my sisters, but if I had to say which sister makes me annoyed all the time, it would be Lori. There's been so many times that Lori has done these very anger-enducing things. (Flashback to show Lincoln on the couch, watching TV. Suddenly, Lori pushes Lincoln off the couch and takes the TV) Lincoln: Lori! I was here first! Lori: Well guess what? I'm in charge while Mom and Dad are out, so I get what I want. (It then cuts to another flashback, where Lincoln is taking out the garbage) Lincoln: Phew! Finally! Chores done! (Suddenly, a broomstick falls into his hands) Lori: (next to him) Good, that means you can clean my room. Lincoln: What?! But that's your job! Lori: Yeah, but I've got some important business to do. Bobby's about to show me our anniversary gift since we first met! (walks away) (Lincoln groans in anger, as it cuts to another flashback where Lincoln is chasing Frank in Lori and Leni's room) Lincoln: C'mon Frank! I have to get you back before Lori finds me in here! Lori: (comes in) LINCOLN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! Lincoln: L-Lori! I'm sorry! F-Frank got out of-! Lori: Rule number one, keep a closer eye on your stupid spider! Rule number two, and I'll repeat this again! STAY, OUT, OF MY ROOM! (Lori forcefully throws Lincoln out of her room, as the flashback ends and goes back to Lincoln's room) Lincoln: (to the viewer) Yeah, where do you think I got all these bruises from? Now, since it's so boring in here, I've asked everyone in the house if they wanted to do something, but they're all too busy at the moment. It's kind of a shame too, because it's always a lot of fun spending time with my sisters. The only sister I haven't asked yet is Leni, but that's because she shares the same room as Lori, and if she sees me in there, I'll be turned into a human pretzel! Leni: (from her room) Hey Linky! Can you come here for a second? Lincoln: (breathes in) Alright, I'll go in there, but I have to be very careful if Lori shows up. I better keep my eye out. (Lincoln goes into Lori and Leni's room, keeping an eye out for Lori) Lincoln: What's up, Leni? Leni: I downloaded this game where you have to guess the movie by the icon, but I can't guess it! Lincoln: Here, lemme see. (Leni hands Lincoln her phone, and he looks at the game) Lincoln: Oh! I know this one! (Lincoln inputs the answer, getting it correct) Leni: Wow! You're like, really good! Lincoln: Dang it! I don't know what this one is! Leni: Ooh ooh! I know! (Leni takes her phone, and inputs the correct answer) Lincoln: Wow! This is a lot of fun! (Lincoln forgets about what he was supposed to do, and sits on Leni's bed with her as they play the game together. After a while of playing the game, Lincoln gets up from the bed and stretches) Lincoln: Hey, that was fun! Leni: Yeah! We should like, do it again sometime! Lincoln: Y'know, all that fun made me think there's something I forgot to do. Lori: LINCOLN!!! (Lincoln turns around to see Lori standing in front of him, looking angry) Lincoln: L-Lori! (backs away) I, uhh, was just about to leave! Lori: How many times do I have to tell you?! STAY, OUT, OF MY ROOM! Leni: Hey! It's my room too, you know! I said Lincoln could come in here! Lori: (turns towards Leni) That's no excuse Leni! I'm the oldest sibling, and I'm still the one running things in this room! (to Lincoln) You've really done it this time, twerp! You never listen to what I have to say, do you?! At least the other sisters actually listen to me about my rules! How dumb are you to literally do all of these dumb things over and over again?! I can literally name every single time that you have done something stupid to get on my nerves! I warned you to not come in here again, and now you've broken the warning! Now, GET OUT OF MY ROOM! (Lori, once again, threw Lincoln out of her room forcefully. Her rage blinded her from seeing that she had just hurt him) Lori: And here's one more for good measure! (Lori picked Lincoln up and threw him towards his room. But, Lynn and Lucy's door was open when Lincoln was thrown. Because of this, Lincoln ricochet off the door and fell down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he became unconscious) Lori: (gasps) Oh my God! (The other sisters heard the sound of Lincoln falling down the stairs, which alerted them to come out of their rooms to see what happened) Luna: Lincoln! Lisa: He's severely hurt! Leni: Someone call an ambulance! (Luna runs off-screen to get the phone, while the rest of his sisters try to aid him. Suddenly, blood began to come out from underneath Lincoln) Luna: (to Lori) What did you do?! Lori: I-I didn't mean to! Leni: (angry) Sure you didn't, Lori. (Lori looks down to her younger sisters, who were cowering in fear) Lola: Y-You hurt Lincoln! Lana: Don't hurt us too! (Lily started to cry by the sight of Lori. Lori looked really upset and guilty over what she just did to Lincoln. In the next scene, paramedics are carrying Lincoln on a stretcher with a blanket over him. He was unconscious due to all the blood from his broken body) Luna: Is he going to be okay?! Paramedic: Don't worry girls, he'll be fine within a few weeks. (The paramedics load Lincoln into the ambulance and drive away into the distance) Luan: I hope Lincoln's gonna be okay. Lucy: Wow, this feels more dramatic than having no heart. (The sisters all walk past Lori, giving her a cold stare) Lori: G-Guys? (They all close the door behind her, as Lori looks incredibly guilty for what she did) SIX HOURS LATER (It shows Lincoln in a hospital bed, with bandages on his arms and legs. He slowly opens his eyes to see Lynn and Lucy standing next to him) Lincoln: G-Guys? What's going on? Lucy: You fell down the stairs, and became unconscious. And we're here to apologize. Lincoln: Apologize? For what? Lynn: We left our bedroom door open, which is what caused you to fall down the stairs. Lincoln: It's okay, it not your fault. You wouldn't have known that the "monster" was going to throw me a second time, because it wasn't necessary! Lynn: I know, I feel really bad for you Lincoln! You're right! Lori IS a monster! Lucy: I'm now terrified of her. Lincoln: I can't blame you. Doctor: (walks inside the room) Okay girls, time to give him some space. We'll make sure he's okay. (Lynn and Lucy walked outside the room, where Lynn Sr. and Rita are standing) Rita: (crying) Oh, I hope Lincoln will be okay! Lynn Sr.: (pats her back) Everything will be alright. (Lynn and Lucy followed their parents home. Back at home, Lori was waiting anxiously on the couch. Then, the others came back home) Lori: Oh, you're back! Tell me! Is Lincoln okay?! Lynn: They said he should be fine, but I don't think he was happy with what you did. Lucy: He even referred to you as a "monster". (The word 'monster' echoed in Lori's head, making her feel more guilty by what she did. Lynn and Lucy then headed upstairs to their rooms) Rita: Lori? Lori: Y-Yes, Mom? Rita: You're grounded for a whole month. You physically injured your own brother. You should know better than that. Lori: I know... Lynn Sr.: You're not allowed to leave the house, and you're not allowed to use your own credit card to pay for things you like. Are we clear? Lori: (sighs) Yes Dad. (Rita and Lynn Sr. walked away, while Lori walked upstairs towards her room) Lori: (sighs) Just relax Lori, Lincoln will get better. I think I need to calm down. Maybe I'll go see what everyone's doing. (Later, Luna is playing a sad song on her guitar thinking about Lincoln. Lori walks past and hears the song) Lori: Hey, nice song Luna. (Luna then suddenly puts her guitar away and reads a music book, facing away from Lori. Lori just sighs, and walks away. Next, she sees Lola in her room having a tea party) Lori: Hey Lola, having a tea party? Lola: (looks scared) Y-Yes! But I have no invites for anyone! (slams the door in front of Lori) (Lori gave out another sigh, as she headed outside to find Lana in the mud) Lori: Hey Lana, you look like you're having fun... (All of Lana's animal friends began to growl at her, to which she quickly ran back inside. Later that night, Lori headed into her room to get ready for bed, when she noticed that Leni was taking her pillows and blanket off her bed) Lori: Leni? What are you doing? Leni: (glares) I think I'm gonna go sleep downstairs for the night. Lori: Oh come on Leni! You know I didn't mean to hurt Lincoln like that! Leni: Does that mean you didn't mean to throw him?! (Leni headed downstairs, while Lori looked really upset. It was too much for her, so she decided to go to bed. While she was in bed, she started to watch a small short film on her phone about friendship) Friend #1: How could you hurt me like that?! Friend #2: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Friend #1: You don't care about me! All you care about is your stupid things! (Watching the video caused Lori to get teary-eyed. Finally, Lori started crying on her pillow) Lori: What was I thinking?! Lincoln was right! I AM a Monster! (Lori continued to cry on her pillow, when suddenly, she sat her head against the wall) Lori: C'mon Lori, that movie showed me that those two girls wouldn't be friends again. I can't let the same thing happen between me and Lincoln. What if he doesn't come to my wedding? What if he tries to miss out on my 18th birthday? What if EVERYONE tries? What if he wishes he only had nine sisters instead of ten?! (sighs) But don't worry girl, I've got a plan. When Lincoln comes back home, I'm going to do everything I can to help Lincoln get better, then maybe he will forgive me. 4 DAYS LATER (All of the girls are eating breakfast in the kitchen, when they suddenly hear the van pulling up in the driveway. The girls all rush to the window, and see Lynn Sr. and Rita wheeling Lincoln outside the van) Sisters: Look! It's Lincoln! (All the sisters run outside, with Lori being the last one to walk out. They all hug Lincoln) Lincoln: Ow! Careful! I'm still healing! Lynn: Do you need some help? Lola: Do you need some water? Lana: How about some grub? (The sisters began to crowd Lincoln, when Lori came in front of them and backed them away) Lori: Girls! Come on, let's just give Lincoln a bit of space. He needs a lot of rest. (Lincoln was shocked to see Lori acting like this) Lynn Sr.: Well said, Lori. (As Lynn Sr. and Rita wheel Lincoln inside, he looks back at Lori with a confused look. Lori lightly waved at him while smiling. Later, Lincoln was in his room, resting on his bed. When his stomach grumbled, he got up on his crutches and tried to go outside. However, Lori came in and immediately put Lincoln back onto his bed) Lori: Easy Linc, you can't go downstairs with those crutches. That's why I got you some snacks to keep you filled up. (Lori put some snacks next to Lincoln's bed) Lincoln: Wow. Uhh, thanks Lori. (Lori smiled, then headed back outside) Lincoln: This is odd. (to the viewer) Lori's never this nice to me. I would understand if it was someone like Luna or Leni. But Lori? Very odd. (Later, Lincoln was downstairs watching TV. He saw that his favorite show was about to come on, but so was Lori's on another channel) Lincoln: Oh gosh, Lori's probably gonna kick me off any minute now. Lori: (appears next to Lincoln) Why would I do that? You're about to watch your favorite show, so I won't disturb you. Lincoln: But.. yours is on as well. Lori: Ah, I don't care if I miss it. Lincoln: Uhh, okay, whatever you say. (Lori smiled at her brother, then headed back upstairs. That night, Lincoln was sleeping in bed, feeling a little cold. While he was asleep, Lori snuck in and put a few more blankets on Lincoln, making him warmer) Lori: (quietly) Sweet dreams, Linky. (Lori headed outside Lincoln's room) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln was using crutches to get to the bathroom, but suddenly tripped on one of Lynn's soccer balls. Before he could hit the ground, Lori quickly ran in and caught him) Lincoln: L-Lori? You nearly prevented me from getting hurt. Lori: Are you okay? Lincoln: Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Lori: Lynn! Lynn: (comes outside her room) What? Lori: (calm tone) Don't leave soccer balls outside your room, Lincoln almost tripped on them. Lynn: Oh really? I had no idea they were out here. Sorry Lincoln. Lincoln: Uhh, it's okay, Lynn. (Lynn took her soccer ball, while Lori helped Lincoln back on his feet) Lori: Try to be careful next time, Linc. (Lori walked away, and Lincoln looked more confused, but generous. Later that night, Lori was in her room, texting on her phone) Lori: Ugh! I've had to do all of these nice things for Lincoln, and some of it's been a struggle! Leni: But didn't you say you wanted Lincoln to forgive you? Lori: I do, but I've literally had to risk everything I love just for him. It's been very tough to put up with, Leni. ONE MONTH LATER (Lincoln walked out of his room, looking much better than before) Lincoln: (stretches his arms) Ahh, nothing feels better than, well, being better again! (laughs) (Lincoln walks downstairs, while Lori keeps an eye on him from her room) Lori: Uhh, hey Lincoln! Anything new, today? Lincoln: Oh, not much! Just feeling the same way I love feeling! (Lincoln headed downstairs. Suddenly, Lori closed the door in front of her and let out a groan) Lori: I've done literally everything for him, and he still hasn't even forgiven me! Well, I'll make sure he does! (Later that night, Lincoln was in his room reading comic books, when he heard squeaking coming from outside. He looked out, and saw a rat near his room) Lincoln: (gasps) A rat! (The rat suddenly ran off, and into Lori and Leni's room) Lincoln: Oh gosh! I gotta do something! (Lincoln quickly ran into the basement, and grabbed a small net, just the right size to catch the rat) Lincoln: I have to catch that rat before Lori or Leni see it! (Lincoln rushed into Lori and Leni's room, and saw the rat head underneath the desk. Lincoln put his head under, and just barely, grabbed the rat with his head. However, he accidentally bumps his head on the desk, which causes Lori's phone to fly off and onto the floor, breaking it) Lincoln: Oh no! (freaks out) W-W-What do I do?! (Just as Lori was coming out of the bathroom, Lincoln accidentally ran into her, knocking them both over) Lori: Ah! Lincoln! Lincoln: Ow! Sorry Lori! (Suddenly, Lori saw her broken phone next to him. After seeing this, Lori quickly stood, with rage in her eyes. She had finally had enough. She had to give up her favorite things for him, he still wouldn't forgive her, and now he had just broken her phone. She began to think all the stuff she did was pointless, and that Lincoln really did seem like an annoyance to her all this time) Lori: What did you do?! Lincoln: I-I'm sorry Lori! There was a rat in your room! I was trying to catch it! Lori: That phone cost me EIGHT-HUNDRED DOLLARS! AND YOU BROKE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS LINCOLN! HOW STUPID ARE YOU TO GO INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT ME EVEN KNOWING?! YOU ARE LITERALLY ONE OF THE STUPIDEST PEOPLE I KNOW, BECAUSE YOU KEEP-! Lincoln: (cowered in fear) Please don't hurt me again! (Lori suddenly stopped what she was saying, and noticed the fear in Lincoln's eyes, which suddenly gave her memories of what she did to Lincoln last month, and all the things she's done to him in the past. She realized that she's been like that to him all her life, and never cared about him the most) Lori: (in her head) Wait, Lori! He's so afraid of me he can't even look at me. What am I doing? Again with this? Is my anger really stronger than me? Am I really like that? I can't let it happen, not again! (Lori's face slowly turned from a angry expression, into a guilty, and teary-eyed one. Suddenly, Lori started to cry, and she hugged Lincoln, tighter than she had ever done to him before) Lori: Oh Lincoln! I am, so, so sorry! (sniffs) I've done so many horrible things to you! I gave you so much fear from me, and I caused you to get hurt! You were right! I AM a monster! Lincoln: Is that why you did... all those nice things? Lori: YES! (continues crying) I thought it was the only way for you to forgive me! Afterwards, I probably would've gone back to doing what I love doing most! But now I realize, that NOTHING, can ever beat how much I cared for you Lincoln, and I'm sorry! (Soon, Lori released Lincoln from her hug) Lincoln: B-But, what about your phone?! (voice breaks) And all the things I accidentally did to your things?! (Lori hugged her brother again, but much gentler than before) Lori: Lincoln, I was being stupid. I don't care about all those things, and I don't even care about my phone. Because if you taught me anything, is that those things are easy to replace, but not the trust you had for me. I didn't mean to treat you so horribly in those past few years. I guess it was because as I got older, the family got so loud and crowded that I had to become the boss of everyone. But I never realized that it would result in me becoming such a horrible sister. What I'm trying to say here is, Lincoln, I love you, and as your older sister, I should've been better towards you. And I promise, that I will never treat you so horribly, ever again. Lincoln: (softly smiled) I forgive you, Lori. (Lori kissed Lincoln on the cheek, then stood up) Lori: Tomorrow, I'll take you out for ice cream. Lincoln: Thanks Lori. (Lori patted Lincoln on the head, then took her broken phone downstairs) Lincoln: (to the viewer) Y'know, I'm really glad to have a sister like Lori. Sure, she's sometimes really horrible towards me, but at least I know that she still deeply cares about me and learns from her past experiences. And on the bright side, it's always great to have someone who's got your back. (Lincoln headed back into his room with the rat in his net, and closed the door) The End. Fun Facts *The game that Lincoln and Leni were playing is based on the App called Icon Pop Quiz. *I was originally going to make Lincoln get hurt at the mall, but I couldn't come up with a way for Lori to cause it, so I changed it to what it is now. *The idea from this episode came after I saw the episode Get the Message, where I thought the way Lori treated Lincoln was very disrespectful. I thought to myself, "What if Lori's behavior caused Lincoln to get hurt?" and decided to put this story together. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions